


Skinny Love

by Beawrites



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rated Mature for Later Chapters, main focus is Eva/Chris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beawrites/pseuds/Beawrites
Summary: s k i n • n y   l o v e : when two people love each other but are too shy to admit it yet they still show itHe crawled under her skin and she couldn’t shake him - but maybe it was for a reason and she wasn’t supposed to.





	1. ch 1

Chris’s hands were all over her body – curious fingers tracing over her waist and hips. The air was filled with the smell of alcohol, cigarettes and weed; Eva felt as if the music was playing inside of her – the beat pulsing as her heart. They have been dancing for what it seemed to be hours, and every second they inched closer to each other; you couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began. Teeth were grazing her neck and she felt soft lips plant sloppy kisses along her jawline as she rested her head back to his shoulder. Chris suddenly spun her around and they were face to face. She looked into the chocolate brown eyes and thought that the world could end right there and she would be happy with the sight she got in her last minute; she saw him leaning and closed her eyes. Their lips were touching only the slightest, as Eva tried to plant a kiss on his lips there was a loud thump. 

“Fuck” she found herself on the floor next to her bed. This has been the third time in a week she dreamed of Chris, and it was only Thursday. Ever since they kissed at the Halloween party she couldn’t get him out of her head, despite being with Jonas during the time. She knew how bad this sounded, that is why she didn’t tell about it to any of the girls, not even Noora. She was afraid to admit even to herself that she might have feelings for him. He was nice to her sure for a few minutes, sure, and kissing him felt like taking a drug that made her high, happy and full of lust. But then it was all gone in a second when he remembered that she had a boyfriend and it turned out that he had a girlfriend as well – not as if he cared about any of those two things, but she did.

She cared and she stills cares and his occasional messages on Instagram and winking at her in the courtyard of Nissen when William kissed Noora goodbye just made it worse. Eva knew Chris wasn’t the type to date; hell, he wouldn’t even hook up with the same girl twice; but she still couldn’t shake him off of her – he crawled under her skin and placed himself into all of her thoughts.

She shook her head and got up; she had to start getting ready if she didn’t want to be late for Spanish. They were writing a test today and her only hope was that she could peek a few of Noora’s answers so she could get a D. As she was pouring some milk over her cereal, her phone vibrated and disturbed her thoughts.

“Not gonna make it today. Good luck at Spanish x”

So her chance of not failing this test went from 60% to zero real quick. Eva actually considered telling Noora about her dream and all the things (she refuses to call them feelings) about Chris; but now that her chance was gone she decided to keep it a secret just a little longer.

On her way to school she plugged her earphones in, but only one of them; living in a nice area didn’t mean that there was no danger on the street, especially for a young girl. She heard a car’s horn from behind her, but she ignored it; she didn’t even turn around. However, the car was now next her and and it was moving the same speed as her; she couldn’t ignore it anymore, so she turned to face it and was already planning the way she’s going to tell the idiot to fuck off.

“Need a ride, stalker?” Chris was already leaning over the passenger seat to open the door for her while she just stood there dumbstruck. She blinked a few and started contemplating whether this was real life or not. Maybe she didn’t even wake up indeed and this was the continuation of her dream – she should probably pinch herself or start counting her fingers.

“Eva? Are you gonna get in the car or will you just stand there?” He was laughing. Eva quickly shook her head as if coming out of a trance and climbed into the car.

“Hi” she looked at Chris shyly “Thanks for picking me up” he winked at her and she felt her legs tremble and thought that she might melt into the seat.

“How come you are not going with William? I thought you always rode together” And what are you doing in this neighbourhood? She didn’t ask her last question although curiosity was killing her already; she knew that he wasn’t living in this part of the city, and this was a long bypass for him to get to school. She dreaded to think that he came from a girl; no, that’s not possible; he hooked up at parties and had sex with girls who were willing to; but he never spent the night.

“William’s taking care of Noora today” he looks at her without his usual smirk and it actually feels refreshing for Eva; just the two of them talking like normal people. She starts to imagine what it would be like – Chris picking her up every morning, going to school together, spending every minute together. “Are you okay? You seem really unfocused today” how does he notice? A swirl of thoughts starts in her head; he must have observed her multiple times if he’s able to spot when she is distracted; but she doesn’t want to seem stupid by not answering, so she decides to stop pondering and answer him.

“I just didn’t sleep very well” that’s a lie; every time she dreamed of Chris she was confused as ever, but she was also very well-rested. “and we have a test in Spanish today and I was planning on copying Noora’s answers but now that she is not coming there is no way I can pass” now she was just rambling and she decided to stop before it escalated and she made a complete fool out of herself.

“You don’t like Spanish?” he asked and he actually looked interested in her answer.

“It’s not that I don’t like it. It’s just … foreign languages aren’t really my strong spot” She didn’t want to seem dumb; she was trying really hard lately, but she couldn’t twist her brain into understanding the different tenses and moods. “I can speak English, but that’s only because I lived with my dad in Manchester for a year when I was little.”

“That’s pretty cool” he flashed her a half-smile, while chewing on his gum, and Eva was genuinely curious how the Penetrator guys always had gum when she couldn’t keep a pack for one full day. They spent the rest of the ride listening to music, and by the time they arrived at the school, she actually felt comfortable around Chris and not one bit awkward.

“So there’s this party tomorrow night at Alex’s house” he looked at her as they walked into the schoolyard from the parking lot “You should come” he showed his famous smirk.

“Sure, I’ll talk to the girls about it” Eva already started slightly panicking in her mind what would happen if she had too much to drink; she hasn’t gone to a Penetrator party since the Halloween incident.

“See you tomorrow, stalker” Chris winked at her as she made her way to Vilde and Sana, who were standing by the benches in front of the school and he continued his way to the entrance door. There he was again – the player. But for some reason Eva felt that during their ride, she didn’t see Chris, the fuckboy; she saw the person underneath the façade. It gave her hope, that he might not be so bad after all, and maybe, just maybe she wouldn’t get hurt all over again.


	2. ch 2

After being thoroughly questioned on why on Earth she arrived to school with Chris and facing her Spanish test all by herself, Eva was exhausted. So much has happened in such a short time, and her brain just couldn’t digest it all. After seeing William in the hallway and realizing that Noora’s probably at home all alone, the thought of skipping school and going over to check on her popped into her head; however, she didn’t want to arrive uninvited; who knows what Eskild might be doing in the living room – seeing him getting a blowjob would really put the cherry on top on her already weird day. 

“Hi” Noora coughed into the phone “Eva” she coughed again “How did the Spanish test go?”

“I probably failed, you know, just another day being me” Eva joked, but her Spanish grades were not funny at all “anyways, I was thinking of coming over if that’s okay? If you feel fine”

“Yeah I would love some company; Eskild is at work and you know Linn, she’s not exactly an uplifting company” Noora tried to laugh with her raspy voice.

On the way to Noora’s Eva couldn’t figure out whether she should tell him about Chris or not. There wasn’t much to tell, and she had no idea what exactly was she feeling – but she knew that there was something, it was bugging her for weeks now and it only intensified today. Maybe Noora could help her; she was always good at giving her advice, and even if she had nothing good to say she could still support her.

While thinking so hard that her brain started to hurt and her brows were furrowed so frequently that her mother would definitely ask her next time she came home how she aged 2 years in 2 weeks, Eva arrived to the apartment Noora, Eskild and Linn rented together.

Noora opened the front door in her pyjamas, a blanket was draped over her shoulders and her hair was up in a messy bun; her nose was so red that she if it was Christmas she might have been mistaken for one of Santa’s deer in the streets.

“You look like shit” Eva walked into the flat but she didn’t hug her as she usually would – she didn’t want to get whatever disease she had.

“Well hello to you too. You seem awfully nice today” Noora just laughed; she knew that Eva didn’t really mean it. Eva just winked at her as a response.

“How come William left you? I thought he would be here all day, granting all your little ill wishes”

“They had a big test in Norwegian which he couldn’t miss and also Chris called him like a million times right before first period” Eva’s eyes shot wide open at mention of his name. Why was he calling William so many times? The only time they wouldn’t stop ringing each other is if they had a fight with the Yakuza – but they came together this morning, and nothing out of ordinary happened; except obviously that they went to school together, but Eva doubted that it would make Chris so exited to start harassing William.

“How come?” she didn’t want to seem to interested, so she asked as casually as she could.

“I don’t know; I guess some girl stuff” Eva’s head started spinning. What girl stuff? As far as she knew she was the only girl that Chris met before the first period – he didn’t run into anyone in the yard and he went into the school straight after they arrived. Maybe he met someone at the lockers in the hallway? “Eva, are you still with me?” Eva didn’t know how long has she been thinking, but the lack of her ability to focus started to be a problem. “What is with you today?” Noora looked genuinely worried.

“Nothing” she tried to give her a reassuring smile and failed miserably “I swear” she held out her little finger “pinky promise”

“Fine, let’s say I believe you. But” she put an emphasis on but “when you’re ready, I expect you to tell it – whatever it is” Eva just nodded; Noora knew her too well, but she appreciated that she didn’t push her. “Hey, do you want to come with us to a Penetrator party tomorrow?”

“To Alex’s? Yeah, I’m going, the girls are coming too” Noora’s eyebrows shot up.

“How do you know about it?”

“Chris invited me this morning” Eva didn’t want to say any more about her morning –she knew Noora was smart and she would quickly add up the situation; her encounter with Chris and then her strange behaviour. Easy as 2 plus 2.

“Oh you met him? Did he just come up to you and invite you?” Noora was eagerly waiting for an explanation, while Eva tried to find a way to change the subject.

“Why are you going to a party anyways? You’re sick, you didn’t even come to school”

“I’ll be better by tomorrow night and don’t change the subject” Noora smirked at her. Eva sighed; she knew she couldn’t get away with it now. She should’ve just acted surprised and agree to go to the party with them.

“Fine, he gave me a lift this morning and we talked. That’s it” Eva shrugged her shoulders, as if it didn’t mean half the world to her.

“If it was really just ‘that’s it’ then you would have said it the first time I asked” Noora looked at her and she squeezed her eyelids as she was thinking. “OH MY GOD” she was almost screaming and Eva was worried that Linn would come over to tell them to shut up “What’s going on between you two?” Noora wiggled her eyebrows, suggesting something PG 13.

“Nothing for fuck’s sake, where are you getting this?” Eva was actually offended and flattered at the same time “you know you would be the first to know if there was anything” she sighed disappointedly.

“Sorry it’s just – you haven’t really hooked up with anyone since you broke up with Jonas and why else would you go to school together? You don’t live in the same neighbourhood.” Eva hated how right Noora was. She had no idea how to get out from the conversation; she created a mess for herself which she can’t clean up now.

“I have no idea, I met him on the street and he stopped to pick me up” she tried to held herself together and act as casually as she could. She wasn’t quite ready to tell Noora anything just yet. “But how about we order a pizza and watch a cheesy rom-com? I’m sure it would make you feel better”

“Only if we eat ice cream, too” the girls laughed, and Eva was secretly happy, that she could keep her secret – at least for now.

 

After going home from Noora’s, the rest of Eva’s day was refreshingly uneventful. She went to bed at a reasonable hour – she didn’t want to be tired all day and she wanted to look good for the party. In the morning, when she checked her phone as usual, there was an Instagram notification, which she found rather interesting.

chrisschistad liked your photo. 3h

She opened it and it was a picture from last summer; you had to scroll down to find. Did Chris just looked through her Instagram at 4 am? What the fuck? But there was something even weirder: As she checked the likes, Chris wasn’t in the list, and when she checked her notifications again, it was gone.

Was she dreaming? No, she definitely wasn’t. It was there, but then he unliked the picture – but why? The only case this would happen if he was lurking and he liked it by accident; but was he really that dumb to think that she wouldn’t find out? Or he wanted her to think about it for the rest of day; eating her up in every minute, desperately searching for a reason or an explanation – anything that she could grasp that would make sense. But nothing did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, here's the next chapter, I wanted the girls to have a nice conversation so you would see Eva's relationship with Noora, and also her struggle to come clean to her. the party will be in the next chapter  
> any feedback is appreciated xx

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: chrlseva.tumblr.com  
> hi everyone, this is my first fic, English is not my native language so excuse me for any mistakes  
> any feedback is appreciated x


End file.
